Time for a drink
by WordMixer
Summary: The girl is in his head, but why? Maybe a drink could help?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and do not use them for commercial purposes.  
**Characters/relations:** Jayne/River pre-Rayne

**My fist fic, so I hope you like it. I like a review ;-)**

He was laying in his bunk, but unlike the rest of the ship, he couldn't sleep. A girl with long black hairs and deep brown eyes kept walking trough his mind and drove him gorram crazy. Dancing trough his head like he had seen her do in the cargo bay, with those long, beautiful, legs. Her satin skin...goddamn. Why was he thinking like that about her. She was the doc his sister, not some whore who was a lust object for her job. She was the crazy sister who could kill him with her brain and with a brother who would kill him with every medical method he had if he would know what he was thinking. Again his mind drove his thoughts to the girl. It was during their evening meal when she gave him those shy and playful smiles when nobody was paying attention. He had seen them before, but than he thought that is was his own mind playing tricks on him, but know he was sure it wasn't just him, it was her. She was secretly flirting with him. The little crazy one was goddamn flirting with the guy who was so not her type and suitable for her. What was she thinking? What was he thinking? Slim, body, long black hairs, brown eyes, beautiful...argh. That crazy girl made him go crazy himself. Eventually he fell asleep.

That morning Jayne woke up early and put on the first clothes he could find in his bunk and went for some strong coffee. In the eating area Kaylee was sitting and reading one of those mechanical manuals with to much difficult words and complicated stuff that Jayne wasn't interested in.  
'M'ning' she mumbled when he came in.  
Jaynes response was even less understandable and he went to the kitchen for some strong coffee he desperately needed. That would wake him up better. When he sat down at the table the doc and the captain came in as well, looking for some breakfast. Wash and Zoe just took a cup of coffee en went to the bridge. The merc was still was in a bad mood because of those stupid goddamn pictures in his mind of...River. She entered the room and gave him one of those smiles. Behind her came Book with his Bible in his hand.  
'Good morning Albatross' said the captain.  
She just looked at him and sat at one of the chairs around the table putting some of the protein food on her plate. Simon smiled at her when she made a face when she tasted the not so tasty food. Book sat down in de lounge area near Kaylee who was still reading in the manual and opened his Bible. After finishing his coffee Jayne was going to his bunk for Vera who needed some cleaning, but when he walked besides River she smiled again at him with her playful eyes. Damn girl, just don't...

When his favourite gun was clean again he went for a walk on the ship. The sound of the engine and the steel of the ship probably could clear his head When he entered the cargo bay and looked down he was looking at a amazing scene. The crazy girl was dancing in the, at the moment empty, cargo bay like he had never seen before. Without thinking he stood still and watched her turning, jumping and do other things he almost couldn't handle. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but when he heard voices coming he woke up out of his trance.  
'...why don't we ship those black market beagles instead of those cows?' Wash asked.  
'If we can make money with it I'll think about it, bur for know it is cows' the captain said.  
Jayne didn't like the idea of those two finding him here looking or more spying at the girl, so he continued his way. When he came across Inara's shuttle the door opened and before he knew it the companion ordered him to come inside. He knew she didn't serve crew, so why was he in her shuttle?  
'What's on your mind Jayne?' she asked friendly while Jane was still standing.  
'Guns and whores' he answered, not liking to talk about things like this.  
Inara raised her eyebrow. 'Only that? You are even more grumpy than normal. It has to be something else? Maybe a crew member with black hair and brown eyes?'  
Damn, how did she know. 'Are you freaking psychic or something?' he said a little angry. Why was she looking in his head?  
'You forget I am a trained companion. I can read body language perfectly and yours is telling more than you maybe like, but it is the trued. If you like it or not.' She smiled when Jayne's faces turned a little red. 'Don't worry Jayne. Your secret is save with me, but I think you have to do something.'  
'Like what? If I come near that crazy girl the doc will kill me slowly and the captain will throw me into the black. She doesn't even like me.'  
'That's not true. I see how she looks at you Jayne and don't tell me you didn't notice anything she did' Inara said. Jayne looked down. She was damn good at reading people.  
'You know what you have to do. Stop putting you nose in my life' and with those words he turned around and left the shuttle. Leaving Inara behind. This talk didn't work out like she would, but Jayne would change.

A week later the crew was sitting in the dining area. Wash, Zoe, Mal and Book played some cards, Kaylee, River and Inara sat in a corner doing probably some girl stuff 'cause they giggled all the time, Simon was reading some boring stuff on his tablet and Jayne was sharpening one of his knives.  
'I think it is time for a drink' said Wash when he lost again.  
'You're not going to win with that, hon' said Zoe, but Wash did listen en came back with a bottle of Whiskey and glasses. Everybody came to the table to take a glass. When time past the second bottle of Whiskey was almost empty and everybody was in a good mood. Even Wash who was still losing the card game. Jayne was still sitting at the table, but put away his knives and was looking at the card game and telling Wash he could play cards because he was an idiot. River was sitting on the other side of the table. She wasn't looking at the card game, but she was smiling and when Jayne looked at her he felt a warm feeling in his body and it had nothing to do with the Wiskey. He had eye for nothing else at that moment. The only thing on his mind was River. She shaked her head and her dark hair waved around her head like he had never seen before. The blue dress she was wearing was slim, so he could easy imagine how her body looked like without the dress. Again Jayne was lost in time because of this pretty girl, until the card game ended and the four of them went to bed. Not much later Inara and Simon went to bed to. Leaving Jayne, Kaylee and River behind at the table. River and Kaylee talked a little, but again Jayne had only eye for one of them and didn't follow anything of the conversation. His mind wasn't as clear as normal because of the drinks he had, but it was clear enough that he was making a fool of himself if he looked any longer to the girl, so he said that he was going to sleep. Before he knew it River was standing next to him. She was so close that he could feel the heat trough her dress. For a moment he froze and River took advantage of that. She placed a kiss right on his cheek, giggled and walked away to her room.  
'Now thats shiny' was the only thing Kaylee said before she walked away with a big smile on her face. Leaving Jayne behind. He could feel the kiss burning on his cheek and he changed his plan. He could use an other drink, so he sat down again giving himself a glass of the last Wiskey on the ship. This was getting again a night without a lot of sleep.


End file.
